The Seven Deadly Sins meet Harry Potter
by ThatOneWolf
Summary: Meliodas and the others have fallen out of the sky and meet the Golden Trio, how will this end up? Is this coincidence? Fate? Who knows! Shenanigans, Crazy stuff and more in this terrible book!
1. How did we get here?

**Hello wonderful readers! ThatOneWolf here and I want you to know that this is my first book published so please give me some tips!**

"Hey guys," Meliodas began

"Yeah Cap'n? What do ya want?" Ban asks as he gives Hawk some scraps.

"I just wanted to know," "Why is there a magical portal here?" Meliodas asks as he looks under Elizabeth's skirt.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth screams as she drops her food.

"No seriously, look!" Meliodas points at a very large purple hole in the wall.

**AFTER MERLIN COMES BACK**  
"I've never seen anything like this," Mumbles Merlin. "I believe that you should go into the portal,"

Hawk shivers.

"ARE YOU CRAZY LADY?!" Hawk shouts. Either way they all step into the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Elizabeth screams her lungs out while Meliodas, being the perv that he is, looks under her skirt again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oof!"

"Huh? HARRY! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"HERMIONE WHY DID THEY FALL OUT OF THE SKY?"

"Ron! Please be quiet!" "You're going to make them deaf!" "Along with us!"


	2. Introductions

"Ugh! Merlin! Why'd you make me come here!" Ban shouts.

"Merlin? Does he mean the wizard Merlin?" A red haired boy asks.

"No! Of course not!" A bushy haired girl shouts.

"Guys calm down," A black haired boy says. "Who are you?" He asks the sins.

"What?" Ban shouts as if he couldn't hear him.

"Who. Are. You?" The boy repeats.

"Jeez it was a joke," Ban sighs. "if we tell you, you have to tell us where we are next," "By letting Gowther into your mind!" He passes Meliodas some ale.

"Ok- Wait, WHAT?!" The red head screams.

"You heard me, let Gowther into your mind," Ban says again. "We don't know if your gonna lie to us!"

"Fine," The black haired boy sighs.

"Ok then, I'm Ban, that's Gowther, Merlin, Meliodas, King, Diane and Escanor, we are the Seven Deadly Sins," Ban says as he points to all the sins.

"That's Elizabeth and Hawk by the way," Meliodas says.

"Ok then, as my end of the deal, I will let you into my mind," The black haired boy hesitantly says.

Gowther enters his mind.

"Well?" Meliodas asks.

"His name is Harry Potter, that is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Gowther says. "We are in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts," "Harry is also known as the boy who lived meaning the boy who survived the evil wizard known as Voldemort," "People are scared of saying Voldemort so they call him you know who, he who must not be named or the dark lord," Gowther says. "He-" Meliodas hits Gowther on the head.

"And what did you do?"

"Go too far," Gowther lowers his head. "I apologise Harry and Captain," Gowther walks over to the rest and stays there.

Hey guys, do you know how to get back?" Diane asks.

"No?" Hermione says unsurely.

"I will tell Dumbledore about this," Harry says. "He might be able to do something about it," "Come!" He shouts as he starts walking. The sins and Hermione and Ron follow.


	3. Little Sis!

"Well, this is certainly an interesting story," Dumbledore mumbled. "Well, I don't know how to get you back, but you are welcome to attend this school until we find a way for you to go home," Dumbledore smiled.

"Sounds like a plan!" Meliodas put his thumbs up.

"I will notify the others about your arrival and you will be sorted tomorrow morning,"

"Well, what do you do in the meantime?" Elizabeth asks.

"You can sleep with the Gryffindors,"

"Oh, ok," Gowther says.

As the sins find their way to Gryffindor, Meliodas notices a figure watching them.

"Stop, someone here," Meliodas says. "Who are you?!" He yells. The figure jumps at him, and...

Hugs him?

"MELIODAS!" The figure yells, it appears to be a girl.

"Violet!" Meliodas hugs back. They start laughing hysterically.

"Is Zeldris here?" Violet asks, looking around frantically trying to find Zeldris. Meliodas stays quiet..."Oh, that's still going on, huh?" She says, all Meliodas could do is nod.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, who are you?" Ban asks.

"Oh, I'm Violet, and I'm Meliodas' little sister!" She says. (sorry, I couldn't help but make an oc)

"WHAT?!" The sins yell.

"How come you never told us?" Ban asks his eyes almost popping out of his sockets.

"Well, she disappeared a couple thousand years ago and I couldn't find her since,"

"Anyway, I overheard your conversation with Dumbledork," Violet says.

"You call him Dumbledork?" Diane asks.

"Yeah because he is just a dork when you get to know him!" "Anyway, you're going the wrong way," Violet says. "Gryffindor is that way," She points behind Meliodas. "Buut, we're wasting time so I'll just (secretly) teleport us there," She whispers.


End file.
